


Kitty Licks

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kitty Loke, Licking, Oral Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sweltering hot, but Loke has just the cure for Lucy: a bath... kitty style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Licks

**Author's Note:**

> _This is what happens when it's so hot, you can't sleep at night and stay up playing with your nocturnal cat. Dreams become fantasies, fantasies become fanfiction, fanfiction becomes...yikes!_
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro Mashima. His soul (and Fairy Tail) belongs to Kodansha._

Lucy tugged on her shirt to dry off the dripping sweat that ran down her neck and slid between her large breasts. For the tenth time that day, she considered going to the guild. A dip in the pool would feel great. Maybe Gray was around to freeze her. An iced coffee from Mirajane sounded good too. However, that meant going outside, and if the searing heat radiating from her windows was any hint, then she did _not_ want to step out, not even for a quick walk to the guild hall. In the midst of such a horrible heatwave, she wore the lightest, loosest, most summer-friendly outfit she owned without resorting to plain underwear.

"Screw it," she muttered. "If that idiot Natsu shows up, he can deal with me in my undies."

Off went the tank top and shorts. She wore only a golden-beige bra and Kawaii Kitty panties. It felt better, but the sweat was still gross.

"Maybe another shower?" She looked over to Plue, but the poor Spirit had melted into what honestly looked like a dropped ice cream cone. "Poor guy. This is probably torture for you."

He looked up and tried to smile. "Pu-puun!"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine. No use for both of us melting away." She closed his gate, then sighed. "Waaaah, it's not fair! I wish I could just poof away to somewhere else. The South Pole sounds good right now! I wonder what type of weather the Spirit World has."

As if her pondering had been a magical incantation, she saw a gleam of golden light, then the familiar orange mane and well-tailor suit. Already, Loke had a dashing smile that, for some reason, annoyed her today.

"Plue told me you were suffering," he said. "I was worried."

"Don't be," she pouted. "It's not suffering, it's just the heat."

Loke stepped up behind her, leaned in while she was slouched on her desk and not looking, and gently blew into her ear. Lucy squealed, leaped off her chair, and turned around fast.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Loke chuckled at how sensitive she was. "Cooling you off, of course." He took a few steps forward like a lion tracking a gazelle on the savanna.

Lucy backed away, then searched around frantically for her keys. If she could force-close his gate...but of course, he could just reappear. Pesky Lion! She felt the wall at her back and gasped in surprise. Suddenly, Loke thrust both arms out, trapping her. His head was lowered and his eyes gleamed behind his blue-tinted glasses. It sent an instinctive shudder of fear through Lucy, like what her evolutionary ancestors must have felt while facing a saber-toothed tiger.

"You want to cool off," he said in a low purr. "I can do that."

He leaned in. Lucy thought for sure he would kiss her and was ready to protest; however, his head angled lower, his tongue went out, and he gave the cuff of her shoulder a small lick. Lucy peeked an eye open.

"Huh?"

"Just a lick," he grinned. "What, did you think I'd forcefully kiss you? What do you take me for? You're hot, so I'm gonna cool you off." He picked up her hand and licked the top of her pink tattoo. A low purr rumbled in his throat as he gave her knuckles tiny licks, looking thoroughly happy to be cleaning her this way.

"That's...sorta cute," she reluctantly admitted.

He looked up in surprise. "Cute?"

"Yeah. I mean, you really look like a cat right now."

"I could put on some ears, but I refuse to wear a tail. I'm no furry cosplayer." He gave three more lapping licks, each one a little higher up her arm until he reached her elbow.

"Okay, that's just weird," she pouted. "It's also gross. I'm all sweaty and salty."

"How is it gross?" he asked, continuing up her bicep. He suddenly began a long, slow lick from her collar bone up behind her ear. Spikes of thrilling chills shot through her body.

"L-Loke," she moaned. He licked the other side of her throat and made Lucy whimper.

"See," he smirked, fascinated by her trembling body. "Goosebumps. Your Spirits are here to protect you. I'm simply saving you from heat stroke."

Then he leaned lower and let his tongue glide along the rim of her bra, down between her cleavage. Instead of pushing him away, all Lucy could think about was how these licks really were cooling her off. She knew she had to stop him, but they felt so refreshing.

"This room isn't the coolest," he realized. "Your bedroom faces a nice breeze."

He forcefully pulled her along. Lucy gave no resistance. Loke took the automaton motions as acceptance. He laid her out on the bed, removed his suit coat and tie, and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Hey, come on," she protested. "Look, it was cute at first but...don't play around like this."

"Your whole body," he said softly, giving small, cute licks to her stomach now. "All of it. All sweaty."

"I probably taste gross," she pouted, cringing away at the thought.

"Not at all." He shifted upward and licked her cheek. "You taste amazing!"

Lucy was startled. "Loke, I'm... Can't I take a bath or something? This is stupid," she frowned.

"You _are_ taking a bath," he chuckled. "This is how cats clean themselves. We also clean others this way." He licked down the center of her throat and down between her breasts. "And I want to clean you. All of you!"

"It's perverted," she insisted and pushed at him.

Loke grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. Lucy gasped in anger, yet he did not look like he wanted to force her or hurt her. To her surprise, Loke's face was turned aside, his orange hair half covering his closed eyes, looking as if he was actually embarrassed.

"Please Lucy," he whispered. "Just let me do this. I won't do anything more. I won't kiss you, I promise. I won't try to have sex or anything you don't like. Just...just let me lick you. Just licking."

She made a disgusted face. "But...what the hell? Why?" she yelled.

"I...just want to," he blushed. "Is that really so weird?"

"Well, yeah!" she cried out. Loke's face flinched, and she was shocked to see he looked hurt by her words. "You...you really like this?" He nodded briefly. She sighed and looked aside petulantly. "You have one weird fetish. Still, I do owe you for saving me again. Just licking! Nothing else, okay? Nothing kinky. I'll just try to—I don't know—think of it as a weird sponge bath or something."

He turned his face back to her with a shocked and giddy smile. "Really? I can? You promise?" He looked like a child who was just told he was going to the beach.

"Stupid Lion, if it'll shut you up, then just do it," she grumbled, then muttered something more about fetishes.

Gleefully, Loke licked her face right over her lips.

"Hey! You said no kissing."

"That was a lick. As this is a lick." He licked across her throat from one ear to the other. "And this is a lick." His tongue slithered along the edge of her collar bone. "And...this is nothing more than a lick." This time he went lower and licked along the top edge of her panties.

"Hey!" she yelled, and bonked him on the head. "You said..."

"All just licks," he smirked. "You promised. A Spirit Mage never goes back on her promises."

She glared daggers, but he was right. Her promises were absolute. "I'll need a shower after all this," she grumbled. "Just do whatever. And you owe me! Putting up with your damn fetishes," she grumbled. "And stay away from my panties!"

"How about your legs?" He scooted further down the bed.

Lucy figured those were perfectly safe. Nothing sexual about legs. She once had a dog who licked her legs a lot. "Yeah, sure. Legs are fine."

Loke gave more cute, small licks around her kneecap, seemingly well-content with cleaning that area, moving from one section of skin to the next. Then he suddenly gave a long, moist lick down her outer thigh. That made her jolt.

"Ticklish," she warned.

"Lower then," he decided. He scooted down and began tiny laps to her ankles. Lucy fidgeted but tried to hold still. It was just her ankles, after all. How could she get turned on by that? After leaving cold, wet rings around each ankle, he licked the top of her foot.

"Hey, that's gross!" she yelled.

"Nuh-uh," he hummed. Suddenly, he sucked on her big toe. Lucy squealed and jerked, but Loke had one hand grasping her ankle.

"Loke, seriously, that's gross. That's my feet. They're dirty and probably stink. You'll get germs."

His lips left her toe with a pop sound, like sucking a lollipop. "I'm a Spirit, so germs won't hurt me. Besides, I like it. Please?" His eyes were huge and pathetic.

Lucy could hardly believe him. "But...it's..." How could he possibly like such a disgusting thing?

"They don't taste bad. On the contrary..." His tongue slithered between each of her toes. Lucy clenched her blankets tightly at the sensitive feeling. "Like little bite-size candies."

He took her toe into his mouth again, sucking it in and out, letting his tongue circle around the toe. Lucy squirmed. She hated how flustered it made her feel, and she did not like to admit that her panties were getting moist from this. Loke's face suddenly turned feral and dangerous again.

"Why Miss Heartfilia! You couldn't possibly be getting turned on just by me licking your feet, could you? Really, the whims of the upper class, finding excitement in a lowly servant kissing thy noble feet!"

"It's not like that," she shouted.

"I beg to differ." He stalked forward and over her legs until his face was over her crotch. "Unless this little moist spot is sweat. Maybe your Kawaii Kitty is drooling. I sure would be if I was this close to Lucy's sweet spot."

Her cheeks were bright red. "Don't look!"

"But if it's sweaty, my job is to cool you down." His tongue went over the moist spot. Lucy's whole body arched at the touch. "Mmm, but that sure doesn't _taste_ like sweat. On the contrary, it's sweet." A growl rumbled deep in his chest. "I rrrrrrrrreally like it!"

"Don't roll your... _ahhhh...tongue!_ " She yelled as his nose pressed into a sensitive area and his tongue poked at the damp cotton. "Don't! Stop!"

Loke pulled back and looked at her in concern. "Stop? Really?"

She had covered her face with her arms and was trembling under him. Loke took that to mean terror, and he pulled away in worry. Had he really frightened her? Was she honestly not enjoying this? Did she not even want it? Was she giving in due to a sense of guilt?

He pouted and looked aside. "Sorry. I was just playing, but I guess I took it too far. Forgive me." He began to move aside.

"Wait!"

She tried to reach him, but he was too far away. She grabbed around his waist with her legs instead. Loke looked back around in shock. Lucy was fidgeting on the bed, even more red now than when he started. In embarrassment, she partly hid her mouth with her fist.

"Idiot! How can you work me up like that and then just leave?" she muttered.

Loke looked confused. "Because you told me to stop. It's a very basic law: when a woman says stop, you stop."

"Well...maybe just not that way."

The hungry smile came back to Loke's face, and his green eyes glinted. "What way do you want it? You're my master after all."

"I don't know," she mumbled. "It's your stupid fetish."

"Is that really all it is?" He moved back down to her feet. "I thought you were acting kinky yourself when I did this." He gave a fat lick to the bottom of her foot, then popped her big toe into his mouth.

"L-Loke!" she squealed. Lucy tried to kick, but he held both ankles purely so she could not boot his head nor pull away. "Stop!"

He left off her toes and crawled slowly up. "Okay, I'll stop. But what about here?" He licked the inside of her knee, and she shouted at the ticklishness. "Maybe here." He licked her belly button and plunged his tongue in. "But you sure seem sweaty here." His tongue arced around the underwire on her bra. Lucy inhaled a hiss at the feeling. "Ah, you liked that one!"

"Stupid Lion," she yelled in frustration. She yanked her bra up, and her breasts bounced out of their support, becoming full size. Her face was bright pink as she looked to see his stunned face. "Just this once, and I'm blaming this on the heat frying my brain."

"Whatever excuse you need, princess," he smiled.

Loke wasted no time in licking the newly freed treasure and sucking on the perk ruby on each tip. He gave occasional licks to her throat as well, which always elicited a low moan. Then it was back down, tonguing circles around her breasts until it tensed up, then tugging her nipple lightly between his teeth.

Lucy kept her eyes shut tightly and her face turned away. Loke wished she would look at him, show him how much she liked this, or at least hum sensually. Instead, her lips went tight, and the most he got was a throaty groan. After a few minutes of the tense responses, Loke stopped.

"Lucy," he whispered hotly. He pulled himself up, straddling her and supporting his weight on his arms. "I would absolutely love to do this all day long, but it's not going to give you what you need."

She debated his offer. On one hand, he was right. If he kept going, she would never get to the point of feeling completely satisfied. If he stopped, either now or an hour from now, that same unfulfilled disappointment would trouble her.

"I guess," she began timidly, "if it's just licks, that would be okay."

He nodded to her request. "Just my tongue. Nothing more than kitty licks on your pussy."

"Don't say it like that!" she shouted. "Just...just cool me off down there, okay?"

"Sit up first."

She rose just a little. Loke reached behind her, and in an easy flick he undid her bra. She shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. Loke hugged her to calm down her anxiety.

"I swear, I won't do anything you don't want," he said chivalrously.

It got her to laugh a little as she realized she was stressing out. Loke looked warmly into her face with a tender smile, glad to see her accepting this. Then he licked her cheek. Lucy giggled and wiped the moistness off.

"You can kiss me already, idiot."

"Nope," he said in stubborn determination. "I promised I wouldn't kiss you or have sex with you. Licks only. You're keeping your promise to me, so I'm going to keep my promise to you. However..." He leaned in to her lips, looking at them with lowered eyes. His tongue went out, and he traced her pink lips all the way around until they glistened with his moistness. "That's still only a lick," he explained.

Lucy liked the feeling so much, she took his cheeks to hold him still. "So is this." Her tongue went out and met his. Their lips never touched, but their tongues circled each other, searching out their tastes. Lucy hummed at the warmth of his mouth. He tasted like lemon-seasoned salmon.

Loke's tongue ventured back down her body, taking his time at her breasts again, cooling down her belly, then reaching her underwear. He licked along the elastic rim, then slowly lowered it, little by little, giving small laps to each bit of exposed skin. A tuft of blonde curls peeked out, and Loke decided it was time to get rid of this cotton barrier.

" _Ja na_ , Kawaii Kitty," he grinned, yanking them past her toes and tossing them over with her bra. "And now..." He hungrily settled between her knees. Before starting, he looked up across her stomach and over her breasts to her face. "Are you sure?" he asked, just to make certain.

Lucy nodded rapidly with a cringing face.

"Hey," he laughed, and took her hand. He rubbed over the pink tattoo and tugged her into looking at him. "Relax. It's just my tongue. If you don't like it, just say stop. But if you _do_ like it..." He pulled her hand up and put it on his head, making her fingers run through the fluffy orange mane. "Let me know like this," he whispered. Then he lowered down and began with tiny flickering licks.

Lucy began to squirm even at the first burning touch of his tongue against her. As his licks got stronger, she gave up trying to keep quiet.

"Loke!" she shouted.

He blindly reached again, took her hand, and plopped it on his head. She looked down but could only see his eyes turned upward to look at her while the rest of him was too low to be seen. She smiled and pet his head.

"Yeah, like that," she sighed. Even without being able to see where his mouth was, she saw the squint to his eyes from a smile. She leaned back and enjoyed it.

Loke was in heaven! Forget catnip, cheese, or tuna, this was the best treat for the Lion Spirit. He lapped at her juice as if it was the sweetest cream. His tongue swirled, stroked, plunged in, and experimented with what motions got the loudest sounds out of her. At least Lucy was no longer straining to keep quiet. Her moans and occasional shouts urged him on. He wanted to please her as no other Celestial Spirit could!

She suddenly grabbed his hands and yanked them forward. He glanced up and saw her desperately forcing them to her breasts. He released her just to speak.

"That's not licking," he pointed out playfully.

"Shut up and don't stop!" she screamed urgently.

"New toys for kitty," he purred, and his mouth kept licking while he rolled her tense nipples between his fingers.

" _Ahhh!_ Purr like that," she yelled.

He felt her back arch. So, she liked vibrations, did she? His reverberating purr got stronger, and Lucy nearly leaped off the bed with a shout.

"Oh Loke, yes!" she suddenly yelled, but covered her mouth. He left off her breasts, snatched her wrists, and yanked them away.

"I need to hear you," he demanded just a little roughly.

Lucy yowled, grabbed his head, and pressed him tighter against her. Loke tormented her clit relentlessly. Her legs wrapped around him to pull him even tighter. Her voice crescendoed into a wild cry.

"Oh God, _yes!_ Ohhh, don't stop, don't...I'm gonna..."

Loke felt her muscles clench in spasms. He listened in pleasure and licked up her moistness, smiling like a pleased kitten.

As Lucy fell back panting, his tongue worked slower, just barely moving on her, yet every slight touch made her shiver. Finally, his mouth released her, and he climbed up into her arms. Lucy grasped hold of him tightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks, Lucy," he smiled, stroking back her hair lovingly. "Call it a fetish if you want, but I really enjoyed doing that."

She leaned back to look at his face, and this time it was her eyes that had a predatory glint.

"Uh...Lucy?"

She reached down, yanked hard on his belt, and almost broke his zipper pulling it down.

"Wait, uh...Lucy, what are you...?"

"You licked me to keep me cool," she said in a seductive voice. She climbed down the bed and pulled apart the opening in his boxers. "My turn to repay the favor!"


End file.
